


Kyūketsuki

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dark!Hanzo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Hanzo, captive reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: When Hanzo was cursed to walk the world as a vampire after murdering his brother, he was abandoned by everyone he knew. Finally, after centuries of merely existing you came along with the taste of something he hadn't had in centuries.





	Kyūketsuki

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from the fantabulous [Hawkcri](https://hawkcri.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hanzo had been cursed to live a life of loneliness after he murdered his younger brother. The fates had decided that if he enjoyed killing in cold blood so much, then perhaps the warm blood of the living would ease the anger in his heart. It didn’t bother him, at first. His servants were the first to leave once he’d changed, followed by the rest of his family and his so-called friends until he faded into a legend. After a couple of decades, time began to take its toll on him.

So he continued living to spite the Gods, refusing to change his ways. He reveled in the sounds of women screaming as he feasted on them, making the men watch as the monster drained their loved ones of life before he moved on to them. He enjoyed the taste of fear in their blood. But like all things, that thrill only lasted for a while, and he eventually grew bored of the same routine.

He was hungry and had been for some time now. After centuries of being alive, everyone had begun to taste the same, the memories from their blood blending into one muddled haze. But it wasn’t just the taste of blood that he craved; there was something else as well.

It wasn’t the haunting silence that stirred whenever he awoke each evening to feast. It wasn’t the dust that would collect inside the empty rooms of his estate. It wasn’t the echoing of his footsteps along the empty corridor. And it wasn’t until the day he saw a figure alone at night, crying on a park bench when he realized just what he had been craving.

It was you.

\--------------------------------------

You were crying after getting fired from your last job. It wasn’t even your fault. You had been set up with no way to prove your innocence. You didn’t want to go home to your mother and let her know that the move you had made to Hanamura was a waste. You weren’t ready to see the sadness in her eyes as you would have to pack up all your stuff and move once more.

You were so busy feeling sorry for yourself that you hadn’t even noticed you weren’t alone until you felt someone sit on the empty spot beside you. You noticed it was a man, one that seems to quickly make himself at home as he spreads his legs and drapes his arms over the back rest, his hand on the other side of your shoulder. You spare the stranger a glance, and you’re shocked to see that he’s wearing what appears to be a very traditional outfit, and you catch his eyes staring at you. Wiping your tears away, you take in a couple of deep breaths before turning to face the person. 

“Is there something that I can help you with?” you indignantly ask, not at all enjoying this strange man’s presence during what was supposed to a vulnerable time for you. He said nothing as a sinister grin began to paint his once solemn features, and you couldn’t help the chill running down your spine.

“U-Um...Sir, are you o-,” you stopped short and stared owlishly at him as you watched his fangs begin to grow. That’s when you finally noticed that the color of his skin wasn’t quite right. At first, you had thought it was the light, but now as the tan of his skin began to turn into a more pale color, you become certain that this man wasn’t all human.

Suddenly, a flash of red appeared in his eyes, and you felt frozen in place. No matter how hard you willed your body to move, it wasn’t listening. So you were forced to continue staring at the stranger as his canines finally reached a fine point, and you couldn’t scream for help as he wrapped the arm closest to you to press you against his chest, before bringing the other around behind your head and entwined his fingers in your locks. 

His lips hovered over your own for just a moment, enough time for his tongue to quickly swipe at your bottom lip before moving down. Even when he broke eye contact to begin lavishing kisses on your neck, you were still under this creature’s spell.

After some time, he seemed to find a spot on your throat that he enjoyed and started to ravish the area with small nips and sucks before sinking his fangs deep into your skin. As a sharp pain shot through your entire body, you managed to open your mouth and let out a small whimper. 

He loudly groaned as soon as your liquid touched his tongue and pulled you closer towards him. You were the best thing he had ever tasted, and he savored your memories as they rushed through his mind. Snippets of happier times and sad times flashed through him. It’s not like you lived an eventful life, but your blood was different. Your scent was different. You were different. And as he consumed you past his fill, gorging on your essence until your body finally fell limp in his arms, he was already thinking about what else you would provide him.

\--------------------------------------

When you had awoken that night after your first meeting, you could barely open your eyes. Your body was too weak from the lack of blood, but that didn’t stop Hanzo. It rarely did and a year later you still vividly recalled that first night at his home. 

When as soon as you woke up, he ripped off your covers to devour your body, quickly turning you on your stomach and mounting you from behind. His pace had been brutal, and you were sure your weak body wouldn’t be able to survive his thrusts. You begged him to stop as his girth tore through your unprepared walls, and he responded by sinking his fangs into the back of your neck. The sound of your screams only spurred him on until he finally met his release deep inside you, and your body involuntarily shivered as you feel his cold seed spread throughout your womb.

After that, he had quickly put you to work on his estate. Ordering you to clean the empty rooms and tidy up the house, along with cleaning his bow and fetching the arrows from the targets; domesticating you is what he called it. Some days were easier than most. Hanzo would observe you, making sure that you didn’t try to escape. He would also bring you special foods and force you to take certain vitamins to make sure your blood stayed consistently sweet.

Your body slowly learned to adjust to a new sleeping pattern as well. It was hard, especially with the lack of blood that only made you want to sleep indefinitely, but Hanzo always found new ways to wake you up as soon as the sun began to set.

So just like that, you slowly grew used to this new life with Hanzo and did as he commanded you. If you ever disobeyed or snapped on him, he would never hesitate to punish you. Whether it be a beating or leaving you in a room with no lights or communication for days, he’d make sure that your screams to be let out were honest before he finally released you from your prison.

Lucky for you, Hanzo didn’t have to feed every day or every week for that matter. Which was a good thing for you because once he did decide to feed, he’d make sure to take more than you were able to provide. 

Sometimes Hanzo would get into one of his moods while watching you clean. You didn't know what it was, but he’d suddenly pounce on you, trying to ravish you through your struggles while you scream at him to stop. Some days he would listen and others he wouldn’t. 

Perhaps he just liked to hear you beg and today was turning out to be one of those days as he picked you up and carried you to your room, dropping you unceremoniously onto the bed before pulling out the ropes. However, today he seemed satisfied to watch you from the shadows.

Struggling in your bonds, you screamed at him to let you out. But he just continued staring at you as a smile began to grow on his face. He got up from his previous spot in the corner and leaned against the bedpost, his arms crossed as he continued admiring your wriggling form. 

The look in his eyes was different. You didn't know what it was, but the way he stared at you was a sharper contrast than usual, and you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it could be. He had also been acting differently towards you lately as well. He wouldn’t take you every night. During the nights he did, however, he wasn’t nearly as rough. The strangest part was that he kept his feeding to a minimum. Before he had tied you up for no reason, you had figured that you were finally starting to grow on him after a year.

However, that gleam in his eyes was saying otherwise. You were about to yell at him again when he spoke instead, “You look beautiful when you do that.” You furrowed your eyebrows and glared at him as he continued. 

“The way your body struggles in the bonds is a sight to behold,” he straightens up and sits next to you on the bed. A clawed finger runs against your jawline. “The noises that come out of your mouth? Delightful.” 

You stiffen as a cold hand cradles your cheek, and he slowly traces the outline of your lips with his thumb. You open your mouth thinking that that’s what he wants. A dark look suddenly passes his eyes, and he stands back up.

“I’ve been thinking,” he starts while pacing at the foot of the bed, his eyes still trained on you, “About improving this arrangement we have.”

You cock your head to the side, “Arrangement...Is that what you call it?”

Hanzo’s eyes quickly flash red, and you immediately shut your mouth as he continues, “Mortals do not live long. You, will most certainly not live forever, but what if I gave you the opportunity to do so?”

You strain against your bonds again as you realize what he’s asking of you. Immortality was not something that you ever thought of, especially if it meant that you were to be tied to him forever. 

“I could give you the world,” he says while climbing back on the bed and buries his head into the crook of your neck before continuing, “We could rule it together and create an empire unlike any the world has ever seen.” 

You feel able to talk once more. “Why are you asking me? You’ve always just done what you’ve wanted with my body.”

His hair is loose from his usual ponytail, and it drapes around his face as he moves his head up to stare at you. “I need your consent to do it.”

Finally, you have the upper hand in something, and you can feel a small sense of relief flow through. However, Hanzo can tell, and a sneer begins to appear on his face before it changes back into that wicked smile from the night you first met.

“Pet, do you know what happens when a vampire tries to change someone, and they refuse?” he asks resting his forehead on yours.

“N-No,” you answer, and you hadn’t even noticed that Hanzo had released your wrists from your bonds.

“They become thralls. Forced to serve their master even past his death. They feel nothing, and yet everything at the same time,” he coos out as he sees the fear in your eyes.

“But what about my mother and my family and-,” you start, and he hushes you with a kiss, tongue quickly making its way past your parted lips. He kisses you for a while, his influence running through your veins, and you can’t help wrapping your arms around his neck.

Finally, he pulls away and gives your lips one last lick before speaking, “You won’t need them. You never have. You’ve only ever needed me.”

“I don’t want to live forever,” you say with a shaky breath, scared at the outburst that’s about to come. 

“And I don’t want you to become a thrall,” Hanzo softly says as a hand comes to wrap around your throat. He doesn’t squeeze; he simply keeps it there as a silent threat. “But you belong to me now, and I refuse ever to let death part us.”

You swallow hard at the seriousness in his voice, his eyes a dull red as they lock with yours. You realize that Hanzo’s letting you make a choice yourself. He has to.

“Can I at least think about it?” you meekly ask. It’s still your choice. Although you don’t want to die by Hanzo's hands nor live forever with him, either of those sounded better than becoming a thrall. He gets off of you with a roll of his eyes.

“I will give you until it is time for my next feeding to make your choice,” he says walking towards the door. “And then you will give me your answer.”

You nod your head as you watch him about to leave.

“Remember, I am not above cursing you to damnation if you do not willingly accept me. I may have to wait some time, but another like you will take your place, and I’ll force you to watch your mistake when they agree to stay with me.”

\--------------------------------------

The next few days passed quickly, and he had left you on your own for most of them, not bringing up the subject, opting to give you more chores instead.

It was a good thing, seeing as how your mind was a mess and you still weren’t close to a decision? Instead, you had taken up to cleaning even more intensely while trying to figure out what to do.

You were so absorbed in your thoughts that you had lost track of the days. And as you went to bed that morning, you failed to notice the hushed whispers against your ear as you closed your eyes.

\--------------------------------------

This was rare. 

Hanzo typically waited until you were awake to begin his feeding. You were still a little lightheaded from your constant anemia and whispered his name. 

Suddenly, a cold hand came to tilt your head to the side, giving him more room for his feeding. You stay still while he eats and hopes that he quickly finishes so you can start your nightly duties. As his thumb slips into your warm mouth, you realize that the day has finally come, and much too soon for your liking.

After a few more minutes of feeding, he finally pulls out of you, his fangs retracting only slightly as he makes his way up and rests his forehead on yours. His eyes move down as he takes his thumb out of your mouth, humming appreciatively at the string of saliva the comes with it before moving it down to circle your nub. 

You spread your legs wider for him, and he looked at you, a clear smirk on his face.

“It seems as if you’re finally learning, pet,” he says as he positions himself firmly between your thighs, thumb still circling your clit. “Do you want my cock, mutt?”

You know it’s better to agree with him so he can finish faster, and you nod your head. “Yes, master.”

He rewards you by moving his fingers down to your entrance to prepare you first and kisses you as he slowly inserts a finger, thumb now rubbing at your clit. You can’t help but moan into him as he slightly curls his finger, allowing the sharp nail on his index to graze your inner walls. Your thighs shake around him out of both fear and arousal, and he takes that opportunity to slip in a second digit.

“Are you enjoying this?” he murmurs against your lips before kissing you once more as his fingers begin to pump in and out.

You respond in kind by nipping at his bottom lip, knowing that usually drives him crazy, and it worked. He pulled his fingers out before breaking the kiss and sits up to position his member at your slit, slowly rubbing the head around your bud before moving down and pushing in in one smooth movement.

You suck in a breath and look up at him as your walls stretch around his thick girth. The coolness of his member is a sharp contrast to the heat of your cunt, and even he can’t help but let out a loud groan as he watches his cock disappear inside. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he leans over you once more, his head nuzzling into your hair as he sets an agonizingly slow pace.

“You’re so warm,” he coos in your ear, his voice thick with lust as his fingers move lazily on your clit. “I wish you could feel how tight you are around me.” His slow pumps were driving you wild, each thrust sending a shock through your body. “Your body is practically begging for this.”

“Have you considered my proposal?” asked Hanzo as he sat up to watch his cock disappear back inside of you, his free hand running up and down the outside of your leg.

“I can’t…” is all you manage to say before he begins to pump harder into you, apparently displeased at your answer.

“You can’t,” he snarled as he moves the hand that was just on your clit to grab at your other leg. His grip on both tightens with each thrust. “Or you won’t?”

You sob as he begins to lose restraint. His pumps feel like they might break you at any moment and you beg him to stop.

“I’m offering you a chance at immortality, and you throw it away as if it were trash,” Hanzo grits between his teeth. He moves his hands to the back of your knees and pushes them over to position them by your head. The new position gives him even more access than before, and he pounds into you relentlessly.

“Hanzo, stop,” you cry, but your pleas fall on deaf ears as he continues slamming inside of you. He’s mad, more upset than you’d ever seen him in this past year. His growls and pants resound throughout the room, almost blocking out the sounds of his hips thrusting powerfully down onto yours. “Please! I can’t take much more!”

“Yes you can,” he hisses out as he feels the head of his cock continuously bumping against your cervix. “You can and you will.”

You’re crying loudly now as he twists and turns your body to his pleasure and his name coming out in sobs only spurs him further on.

“Do you still believe that you can leave me one day,” Hanzo asks while turning you on your stomach. “Are you that delusional to think that I would ever let you go?” He grasps your hips and pulls you to meet his hips and forces himself back inside your warmth as you continue to cry into your pillow.

“I-I’m sorry, Hanzo,” you choke between sobs. “I’m so sorry.” 

He tsks, and his bruising hold on your hips tightens. “Useless.”

The pain in your sex gets worse with every thrust, your walls aching everytime he slams back inside. Although he’s taking you roughly in the past, it’s never been anything like this, not even the during your first night. He’s trying to get the point across, and he’s making sure that you know exactly what that point is.

You’ve never refused him before, not like this at least, and he doesn’t take kindly to being rejected. You know that he’s going to do what he wants regardless of whether or not you consent. Unfortunately for him, this isn't something he can do alone. He needs your permission to turn you into a vampire. You think about just giving in; it’s too much. He’s filling you up with everything he has, and he’s not stopping anytime soon.

A sharp slap to your ass and you implore him once more to stop. Your hips wriggle as you try to crawl away, but even with one hand, his grip is too strong. It isn’t long until he slaps the same place again. 

You can’t take this much more of his brutal punishment as he drapes himself over you, absorbing the heat that you’re emitting. 

“Join me,” his lips hum in your ear and turns both of your bodies to the side. His arm comes down to lift up your leg and wraps it around his thigh. 

The new position doesn’t have him changing his pace. However, he’s now continuously rubbing against your sweet spot. His other arm comes from under your head to grab at your throat, forcing you to arch your back and push your ass against him.

“Live forever with me, pet,” purrs Hanzo, the tone of his voice completely changing from just a few minutes before. His cock hitting your spot over and over begins to force small moans from your mouth.

“I could make you feel this way for all time,” he whispers against the back of your neck. He bends his knee to keep your legs spread as his hand wanders over to your clit. You gasp as the chill of his fingers on your burning bud begin to rub it slowly. “It feels even better in this form.”

A burn in your core begins to build. Everything that was once painful is now slowly turning into a different kind of pleasure as Hanzo kisses your neck. Not the harsh, sloppy, biting kisses that you've come to know, but soft sensual pecks that tickle that spot behind your ear when he makes his way there.

You can’t help but whine out his name and begin to roll your hips back into his thrusts. Your paces don't match, but suddenly, he doesn’t feel like he’s doing enough as the ministrations on your clit continue to move tortuously slow. 

“Y/N…” he sighs into your ear and moves the hand on your throat down to your chest to grab at your exposed chest. “I love it when you squeeze around me.”

“Hanzo!” you whimper out, not knowing what to make about his change in words. 

He chuckles at your shyness and the rumbles from his chest travel down to that spot between your legs, and oh, fuck does it sound so sweet to hear him laugh. You can’t help but think that just maybe, you’d love to hear it again.

His fingers increase their movement on your bud, and you’re now moaning loudly. No matter how warm you are, you could always feel the chill of his cock inside you, and with pleasure now coursing through your body, you felt yourself slowly slipping closer to insanity. His honey-laced pleas begging you to join him weren’t doing anything to help either.

“Hanzo, I-”

He squeezed and kneaded your breast while slowly kissing his way up your neck, savoring your taste. His pace began to slow, but his thrusts remained just as hard.

“Beloved, say that you will rule by my side and I will grant you the release that you crave.”

Hanzo grinds his hips into yours now, his thick head still rubbing against your spot while his fingers pinch your nipple. He rubs your clit even faster now, and your mouth drops open as you feel your end coming, and he takes that opportunity to slow down.

“Say it,” he demands and with tears in your eyes, you move your arm behind you to wrap into his ebony locks and pull him closer towards you.

“Yes, Hanzo. I’ll join you,” you moan as you try to rock your hips into him. You can’t think straight, but you know what you just agreed to. He would never let you go, and there was nothing you could do about it.

He growls out your name and returns to thrusting harshly into you. His mouth buried in your neck and you feel his fangs press against your skin, ready for you to cum. The two of you call out for each other as you find release, and he wastes no time plunging his fangs deep inside you.

Your eyes roll into the back of your head as both pleasure and pain take over, making your walls convulse around his cock and he groans loudly as he greedily swallows your blood. He finally cums deep in you, and you barely feel his cool seed inside you as he continues drinking. Hips still roll into yours as you drop your hand from his hair.

Your breathing picks up, and you feel the sweat on your skin begin to turn cool and clammy. Keeping your eyes open proves too much of a chore, and you meekly call out Hanzo’s name. He pulls you tighter against him, and you begin to panic as darkness clouds the edges of your vision. 

You don’t know why you hadn’t thought about it before. For Hanzo to turn you into a vampire, you would have to die first. You wanted to scream and tell him to stop, but it was useless as your body fell completely limp and your eyes finally shut.

Hanzo waited until your heart rate almost entirely stopped before pulling away. He only had a limited window, so he would have to hurry. 

He moved away from you, and your lifeless body fell back onto the bed. He stopped and admired the sight of your hair splayed out behind you and the ashen color of your skin, your pale blue lips parted. It only enticed Hanzo further as you slowly died before him. 

He bit at his wrist and held them over your lips, watching as his blood leaked into your mouth. His other hand slowly rubbed your throat as he forced the liquid quicker into you.

“There, there, my pet. Come back to me,” Hanzo said as your heart finally stopped beating.

After about a minute his wounds sealed up on their own, and he laid your head in his lap. He gently stroked your hair as he looked down. Suddenly, he felt you stir, and he watched as your eyes began to slowly open, staring right back into his. He couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face when he realized that your eyes matched his.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please don't hesitate to check out my other sinful writing on my Tumblr!
> 
> ****  
> [DarkDrabblings](https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
